Two docters,one hospital
by KeepCalmAndPlaySoftball
Summary: He's not sure when she became one of his friends, but he woke up one day and somehow, some way, she was. A seires of Oneshots about Alex and Jo.
1. Somehow, Some way

Alex wasn't sure when he started to see her as more than a slightly annoying intern. Maybe it started the day she told him about her past. Or maybe it started before that, when she had told him that she had absolutely no interest in him, and he knew without a doubt that she was telling the truth because Jo Wilson does not lie. He wasn't sure. But suddenly, one day, he woke up and realized that, somehow, some way, she had managed to become his friend. And that he didn't really mind. It was actually kind of nice to have someone to walk to his car with after an all-night shift, someone to argue with over whether or not Christina should perform the sugary on the 90 year old guy that would most likely die next week, surgery, or no surgery. All the stuff that he used to do with Meredith, Christina, Izzie, and George before they went and had children, got divorces, left the state, or died. He called her princess, and she called him an idiot. And somehow, they managed not to kill each other. It was, as Christina called it, after walking in on them fighting over the remote one day after work, a miracle that would eventually expire, leaving lots of casualty's. But right now, at 2am, sitting next two premature twins, he was glade he had someone to talk to. Even if that someone was insisting on playing a 7th grade girls slumber party game.

"Would you rather… be forced to eat only your least favorite food for a week, or not eat at all for a week?" Glancing up at the twins stats, Alex asked himself, not for the first time, why he wasn't just ignoring her.

"Why do I not have a say in what I eat? Because, personally, I would choose to eat cheese pizza." He knows without looking up that she is rolling her eyes.

"It's a _game_, Alex. And it's no fun to play if you keep making smart aleck remarks. We could just sit here in silence, you know."

"I choose sitting here in silence."

She's silent for a full minute before starting back up again. "Are you working Christmas?" Turning around to face her, he finds her redoing her bun before sitting up straight and looking at him, waiting for the answer.

"Yeah. What about you?"

"I'm an intern. Of course I'm working Christmas. What's you excuse?"

"I need to make sure you _internes_ don't burn down the hospital." She didn't even pretended to be insulted at the implication that they would burn down the hospital. She did however feel the need to reach her foot around the incubator between them and to give his leg a nice kick.

It wasn't until two weeks later, on Christmas Eve, as she was trying to make him tell her his most embarrassing intern story in between rounds, that he realized that this was actually one of his most enjoyable Christmases so far.

**AN-So this was me skipping about a year and having them get to a enjoyable friendship. And then trying to figure there friendship out. So yes. It didn't turn out great but whatever. I do hope to put up longer oneshots, but like i said this one was mostly to figure there friendship out.**


	2. Just like that

At first she's just an annoying-if sometimes useful-intern.

And then, slowly, she becomes something more.

Just like that.

xxx

It starts the day she tells him about her past- he begins to think that maybe he could make something out of her. Anyone who goes through that much _always_ becomes a great surgeon.

But maybe he just wants to believe that.

Maybe there's something inside him-even then-that wants her around for a long time.

xxx

And then, slowly but surely, _they_ become something more.

They start out dreading working with each other.

A year later working with each other is sometimes the only thing that gets them through the day.

She makes him loosen up and laugh.

He makes her toughen up(in a good way) and laugh.

And then they woke up one day and they were best friends.

Just like that.

xxx

He tells her about his family after his sister Amber shows up suddenly to tell him his mom died.

She tells him that it's no wonder he's such an ass.

He laughs, and suddenly it's almost okay again.

Just like that.

xxx

After one horrible, awful, day they go to Joe's.

Not together, but him with Christina and Meredith, and her with Shane and Leah.

But then Christina and Meredith leave to go back to their lives, and it occurs to him that he doesn't have one.

So he stays there, not drinking (he has work tomorrow), but just sitting there.

She joins him about an hour later, slightly tipsy, but still sober enough to know not to go home with some guy.

That's why it is such a surprise when she goes home with him.

And they have sex.

Just like that.

xxx

It's _really_ good sex. But she still screams when she wakes up.

He doesn't blame her. He kind of wants to scream too.

They had a great thing going, and they ruined it.

They had a friendship, and they ruined it.

What the hell were they _thinking_?

And so there both sitting there in shock, when Christina comes running in.

And she crakes up.

Just like that

xxx

They decide to ignore that it happened and go back to being friends.

But come on, when has that ever worked?

So it's weird. And then they have sex again.

Did he mention that it was really good sex?

So they decide to be friends with benefits.

Cause come on. There is no way _they_ would work. Not as a couple.

But then she wants more.

And he's surprised to find out that he does too.

So he asks her out.

And she says yes.

Just like that.

xxx

Going by most people's standards, there date was a disaster.

They argue over who's going to drive.

They argue over what restaurant to go to.

They argue over who's going to pay.

But it's the best date either of them had been on in a long time.

So they were a couple.

Just like that.

xxx

Christmas day, at 2:30 in the morning, she comes in to the hospital soaking wet.

And she's singing Christmas carols.

He thinks, _god, I love her._

Just like that.

xxx

And he is _really_ happy.

He calls her princess.

She calls hima thousand other names, including evil spawn(Christina taught her that one) and, an old favorite, Jerk.

And they work.

Just like that.

xxx

**This is either going to turn out really good. Or really bad. One of the two. I will try to do some with Jo's perspective, but not yet. I feel like we don't know that much about her. On a different note…new Greys Anatomy tomorrow! I can't wait. I have basketball every Thursday but there is this free app called ABC player that has all the recent episodes on it.**


	3. Love is what matters

"I'll switch with you. If you'll be on Alex's service for a day then I'll be on Medusas service for the week." Jo expected Leah to agree right away; with two young children at home Medusa rarely got any sleep and was crankier than ever. Leah had been complaining about being on being on her service for over a week. To Jo's surprise, however, Leah closed the chart she had been working on with an efficient snap before turning to smile at her.

"No thanks. Dr. Grey actually likes me now. I think she's going to let me do part of an upcoming surgery by myself." With that she put the chart back and flounced back to Medusa, leaving Stephanie, who had been standing next to Leah, to laugh at Jo.

"Why can't you be on Karev's service? You love being on Karev's service. It's easier for you to get him alone, thus making it easier for you to have sex with him." Jo sighed and shook her head.

"It's plenty easy no matter what. I'm hot enough-"

"And he loves you-"

"god knows he's horny enough, but I'm just not feeling it today." Stephanie gave her a disbelieving look.

"You're just not _feeling _it today? Are you serious? That's the excuse you're giving?"

"Maybe." Before Stephanie could answer, Kepner came running by shouting about some trauma coming in that she needed Stephanie's help on. Running after Kepner, Stephanie turned around long enough to shout back at her.

"You're telling me everything at lunch."

Sighing and shaking her head, Jo was about to go find Shane (there was a small chance he didn't want to be on Shepard's service) when-

"You know you two are like the Christina and Meredith of interns. And that's not actually a complement."

Jo sent the papers she was holding flying as she jumped, startled at the sound of the familiar voice. She was not, however, startled when he laughed. That was guaranteed. Trying to prevent herself from looking at him (that would cause her to see the worry that she knew was on his face) she bent down to pick up the papers. And of course he was already down there, being the gentleman he was, helping her.

She absolutely hated it.

Standing up and handing her the papers, he shifted back and forth before talking.

"We need to talk about last night."

She shut the folder she was holding and turned to walk away, made sure he was following her, then answered.

"Nope. What needs to happen, is this. I will go have a small discussion with Shane, and then in a half hour I will meet you and you will take me on rounds."

"But-"

"I will see you in a half hour Dr. Karev."

xxx

Alex supposed he should have seen it coming. Her mother had _abandoned_ her for god's sake. It was a normal reaction to be completely turned off to the idea of having children. But, it had been a great day, and he'd had one too many beers, so he hadn't been as cautious as maybe (probably…defiantly) he should have been. And now here he was thirteen hours, one fight and one girl running out of his (their) house, later.

Today was going to suck.

Actually, it was already sucking. After being completely ditched by Jo, he had spent the next half hour trying to figure out how to fix things, before meeting up with Jo again for rounds. He had then spent the next hour doing rounds. Normally rounds with Jo were the best. They joked around, stole kisses, and had a blast. Today was just awful. They had spent the parts were they weren't with patients in complete silence, as she had made it perfectly clear she did not want to talk. This was part of the reason he slammed his lunch down on the table hard enough to send the apple on his tray flying, causing Christina to glance up from her magazine with a bemused expression on her face.

"What's wrong with you?"

Glaring at her, he answered "Nothing"

"Something happened. Let's think of the options. A patient of yours could have died. But no, that can't be it. You usually avoid everyone for a day after that happens. Maybe you got scolded by Arizona. Or maybe," she started, her eyes lighting up, "You had a fight with Wilson"

"I'm glad my misery gives you joy."

"So you did have a fight with Wilson! I knew it. What happened? Did you sleep with someone else?"

Before Alex could answer Meredith came running in, carrying a brown paper back with red scribbles up and down the side.

"Who slept with who?"

Christina was (of course) more than willing to answer.

"Alex slept with someone other than Jo."

"No I didn't. We can have fights without me cheating on her."

Meredith glanced back and forth between her two friends.

"What?"

xxx

Stabbing a piece of chicken, Jo became vaguely aware of the muttering's of her fellow inters.

"What's up with her?"

"Something happened with Dr. Karev."

"Of course. What did she do?"

"I don't know, she won't talk."

Jo was about to point out that it wasn't always her that messed thinks up, when Leah interrupted Shane and Stephanie's conversation by putting her tray down, and just beaming at them. After a moment of staring at her, it became clear that unless they asked, she wasn't going to say anything. Turning to Jo, Shane took his turn at interrogating her.

"What did you do?"

Shaking her head in disbelief at her friends trust in her, she answered "I did nothing. He decided that he wants children."

There was a pause as this sunk in.

"Out of nowhere?"

Jo, who had opened her mouth to say that yes, she agrees that it was crazy, was taken aback.

"What do you mean out of nowhere?"

"I mean, have you ever talked about this before. He's a pediatric surgeon. He have to have known he likes kids."

"Yes, I know he likes kids, I just didn't know he wanted them, let alone with me. There messy little brats."

"But cute messy little brats."

Both Stephanie and Jo turned to look at Shane.

"What?" he answered defensively "They are."

Shaking her head, Stephanie turned back to Jo.

"Alright, so he wants children with you. Did he say it in a way like I want kids in the next year, or that someday, he would like to have kids with you?"

"There's a difference?"

Leah, who had long since stopped smiling at them, entered the conversation

"Of course there's a difference. Saying he wants kids in the next year would be creepy. But saying he would like to have them eventually is sweet."

"Says the girl who decided that she wanted to marry her boyfriend based on the fact that opened the door for her."

"At least I'm not sleeping with my boss."

"Actually, she's living with him now."

Turning to Shane, Leah shook her head in disbelief. "Really? There officially living together now? That makes the children comment even _less_ creepy."

"I never said the comment was creepy. Actually, I'm not sure I ever mentioned how I felt about this."

A few meaningful glances were exchanged before Stephanie turned back to Jo. In a gentle voice she had head her use on a five year old yesterday, she answered,

"Well, obviously you freaked out, and now you're not talking to him."

"Maybe."

xxx

It took Jo two hours at Joe's to get up the nerve to go home. And then only because she was pretty sure if she didn't leave Stephanie would have killed her for hanging around at her and her new boyfriends date.

She couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief when she entered the house to find it empty, albeit the cat that she had convinced Alex to get. Pushing the pile of papers out of her way, she sat down with her freshly microwaved pizza and was about to take a bite when she heard the door open and then slam shut again with a force that only Alex could have. Spinning around in one of the island chairs, Jo studied him as he came to the kitchens entryway, and froze, studying her. He spoke first.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"You know, rounds are a lot more fun when you talking to me."

"I was talking to you. I distinctly remember asking about what procedure you were going to do on the eleven year old."

He shook his head. "No, you were talking to Dr. Karev."

"Sorry, I wasn't aware you were two different people. Out of interest, which one am I dating, Alex or Dr. Karev? Because Dr. Karev is a lot nicer."

"Sorry, you're dating Alex." He shifted back and forth, filled with sudden nervous energy, "Here's the thing. When, I said the thing about children, I didn't mean that I necessarily wanted children. I don't know if I want children. I do know that I love you, and if you're so against children, then no kids, but I love you and I don't want this _relationship_ we have to fall apart just because of some stupid thing I said. Because like it or not, we are in a relationship, so if I say something that freaks you out, then talk to me."

"Should I talk to Dr. Karev or Alex?"

"Smart aleck."

**AN: So…it's been…about a month and a half. I'm so sorry! I have had super bad writers block, so I have like five stories' that I've started and never finished. Plus life has been super busy. The ending to this is very bad (actually the whole story is very bad) but I wanted to get something (anything) out to you guys, so this is what I came up with. On a different note, I am going to try and get a poll on my bio that asks what specialty you think Jo's going to go into (plastics, Nero, general, trauma, pediatrics…) so if you guys could get on and vote, that would be great.**

** Tootles, thanks for reading!**

**Oh yeah, I know by the time Alex and Jo start living together, her intern year is probably over, but it just worked better that she was still in her intern year for this story.**

** Tootles!**


	4. Love finds a way

Jo sighed impatiently as Weston started to cry again. Today had been a particularly bad day, for both her and Weston. There was a lady that had come into the bookstore to buy a book for her granddaughter. This would have been fine, welcoming even, a few minutes of moving around in an otherwise motionless day behind the counter. If only the lady hadn't been a complete bitch.

It was days like this that made Jo hate whoever had come up with the saying "the customer is always correct." They had obviously never worked in a bookstore.

After she had dealt with the _woman_ (who had managed to call her old in the first two minutes of conversation) she had gotten a call from the neighbor who had been watching Weston saying that he was running a fever and "she couldn't risk catching anything that might keep her from her date today." The only good part of the day was that she had managed to get off the phone before any details of her date where shared.

She did not need the reminder that Miss Prescott, who was 65 and had a humongous mole, had a date and she didn't. Being a single mom with two kids was time consuming.

xxx

It was six before Jo managed to get Weston asleep. By this time Haley had come home and was sitting on the cardboard box that substituted as a cardboard box doing sixth grade math homework. Or she was supposed to be. Pulling a second cardboard box up to sit next to her, she discovered that instead of working with fractions, Haley had been drawing marine animals. Granted, they were very nice marine animals, but that wasn't the point. The point was that if she didn't get a B on the upcoming test, she was going to end up with a D for the second quarter of sixth grade math. At least she wasn't going to fail art.

"Haley, you have to work on math. If you don't then Mrs. Garnered is going to recommend that-

"I redo sixth grade math. I know." Her daughter interrupted, her feet doing an odd jittery tapping thing brought on from her inability to hold still. "And then I get grounded until I'm thirty."

"Just until you're eighteen. I'm not allowed to make you stay grounded after that."

Haley glared at her with dark green eyes, annoyed by her mom's attempted at a joke. When was the last time she had laughed at her jokes? Weston still laughed at her jokes. Three year olds were the best. Jo had her mouth open, to either point this out or offer to help Haley with the homework, when Weston started crying again.

Jo swore that her children bonded together to do exactly what she didn't want them to do at the same time. Sighing, she glanced at her daughter, who had taken her mother's distraction as a chance to start drawing again, before heading into the one other room in the trailer to pick her son up.

**AN:** **Alright. Super-duper short. This is very obviously AU to the extreme. This is based off of an idea I had that was "What if Jo got pregnant in high school and didn't go to med school?" This is super short because I was thinking of doing a couple more oneshots centered on this idea and wanted to see if you guys liked it. If I do continue they will become longer and the rest of the Seattle Grace-Mercy west cast will make an appearance. Especially Alex! Review and tell me if this interest you! By the way, this is probably the one time I will openly ask for reviews.**

** Adios!**


End file.
